Grayscaled Rainbow
by Starflight98
Summary: After Rainbow Dash meets Spitfire for a position on the Wonderbolts, Rainbow is over the moon. But when Rainbow experiences a traumatic event, she looses all faith in the world. But soon finds help in the most unlikely of ponies. But when Rainbow discovers the identity of her attacker, she is unsure if she wants to be a Wonderbolt. Will contain bondage. Read and Review.
1. Flying High

A prismatic streak was all that was left behind as Rainbow Dash flew at top speed to Cloudsdale. She had been summoned to her fillyhood home for an interview with the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire her self.

Rainbow had been ecstatic ever since she got the letter. She remembered the moment well.

* * *

_She had been flying around Ponyville, clearing the clouds, as was her job, when she stopped to see Fluttershy._

_"Now Angel, don't eat too fast. You don't want a tummy ache, do you?" Fluttershy asked her beloved bunny as Rainbow landed. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. How are you this morning?"_

_"I am quite alright, thank you," Rainbow replied._

_"What brings you by?" Fluttershy asked._

_"What? I'm not allowed to drop by my best friend's house to see how she's doing?!" Rainbow asked with a hint of sarcastic incredulosity._

_Fluttershy giggled. "Fair point. Oh hi Derpy!"_

_Rainbow spun around to see the blonde maned pegasus mail carrier._

_"Hello Fluttershy!" Derpy said, facing Rainbow._

_"Uh, Derpy? That's Rainbow Dash. I'm over here," Fluttershy said, waving a hoof._

_"Hm?" Derpy looked over at the animal lover. "Oh there you are! I got some male for you!" Derpy dug around in her saddlebags for a moment. "A-ha! Here it is." Derpy hoofed an envelope to Fluttershy. "And Rainbow, while you're here, I got a letter for you."_

_Rainbow took the letter. The return address simply said Cloudsdale. Rainbow opened the letter. It read:_

_Dear Rainbow Dash_

_We I hope this letter finds you well. We have been looking at possible candidates for a couple months now, and my brother suggested you. So please report to the Wonderbolts Headquarters at 1300 hours on Thursday, July eighth._

_You need not bring anything with you. We all hope to see you soon,_

_Captain Spitfire_

_"What does it say, Dashie?" Fluttershy asked._

_"I… I… I just got an appointment at the Wonderbolts HQ in Thursday! They want to interview me!" Rainbow exclaimed, bordering on succumbing to extreme excitement._

_"Oh my gosh, Dashie! That's amazing!"_

_"I KNOW!" Rainbow shrieked, losing the fight against her excitement._

_A split second later, Rainbow was gone._

* * *

Rainbow did a happy flip as she recalled the memory. Her excitement was mounting with every stroke of her wings. But at the same time, she was becoming exponentially nervous as she got closer to her destination.

A few minutes of stunt flying and a sonic rainboom later, Rainbow was standing in front of a massive cloudstone building. The Wonderbolts insignia was displayed proudly over the front entrance. A voice called out to Rainbow.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Saver of Pie!"

Rainbow turned to see Soarin' flying towards her. Rainbow's mind temporarily shut down.

"H-hi, Soarin'," Rainbow managed to say.

"You here for your meeting with the boss?" Soarin' asked.

"The b-oh! Spitfire! Sorry, I blanked out for a moment," Rainbow admitted. "Yeah. Trouble is, I don't know where I'm going."

"Just come with me," Soarin' replied. He trotted into the building with Rainbow some feet behind.

Soarin' lead Dash to a small meeting room. The door had no window, but the sign on the door said 'Do not disturb.' Soarin' knocked, eliciting an irritable voice from within.

"What do you want?!" the voice shouted.

"She's here," Soarin' said to the door.

"Oh!... Well? Send her in!" Spitfire called.

Soarin' opened the door and ushered Rainbow inside. On the other side of the door was a small table with a chair on either side. One was already occupied by Spitfire.

"Come on in, Dash. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, captain." Rainbow closed the door behind her and sot down opposite Spitfire.

"How was the flight?"

"Just ducky."

Spitfire snorted. The two of them quickly got down to business.

"So, Dash. Why do you want to join the team? Spitfire asked.

"Uh, well, I just live for flying," Rainbow replied. "I have seen almost every show since I was a filly and one day dreamed of wearing that uniform. And my dad put pressure on me to join the team."

"Why?"

"My dad was the last captain of the Wonderbolts, and his father, going back, uh, five generations? Yeah, five was a Wonderbolt. And when my mother died before my dad could have that colt he always wanted, he wanted me to uphold that tradition."

"Wow," Spitfire exhaled. "What do you enjoy most?"

"You mean besides flying fast?" Rainbow asked.

Spitfire nodded.

An impish smirk pulled at the corners of Rainbow's mouth. "Flying even faster."

A full throated laugh came from the Wonderbolt. "Wow!" Spitfire gasped. "Heh. Never heard that one before!"

"Well good!" Rainbow replied. "I like making an original first impression."

"Original is right!" Spitfire took a deep breath.

For the next few minutes, Rainbow and Spitfire got to know each other. Finally, Spitfire said, "Wow, that went fast!"

"Didn't you say this was only supposed to be fifteen minutes?" Rainbow asked?

Spitfire stood up and moved to the door, holding it open for the weather manager. "Yeah, well, time does fly!"

Rainbow smiled at the comment. She made her way to the main entrance with Spitfire tagging along. They continued to chat back and forth until they reached the door.

"Well, if you ever need anything," Rainbow mentioned, "My door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind," Spitfire smiled. "Well, have a nice day."

Rainbow lifted off from the cloud and waved to Spitfire. Then she turned and flew south towards Ponyville, her mind a whirl with thoughts of what had just transpired. Rainbow picked up speed, and blasted home.

But unknown to her, a pony had watched Rainbow leave Cloudsdale. The mysterious stallion took off and followed Rainbow back to Ponyville.


	2. Day Zero

Hello dear ponies in readerland. Sorry about keeping you waiting. The past few days were rather crazy at home. I haven't had much time to write, so here it is. The new chapter. Huzza, and all that.

This chapter finally gets to the bondage I promised in the intro.

So please review so I know how I'm doing and please fav me.

Thanks.

* * *

Rainbow shot back to Ponyville in high spirits. The interview was a success, as far as Rainbow knew.

"That was amazing," Rainbow thought. "If I got into the Wonderbolts, that would a DREAM COME TRUE!"

Thoughts like these kept swirling around Rainbow's mind. In no time at all, Rainbow was within sight of Ponyville. A second later, she saw her home.

"Maybe I should go tell the girls," Rainbow thought. She angled her flight towards the library. When she touched down, the door burst open. A pink blur shot out and plowed into Rainbow.

"SO!" She said suddenly. "How'd it go!"

"Give me a chance to stand up first, will ya?" Rainbow complained, standing up.

"Sorry," Pinkie replied.

Rainbow trotted inside. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were already there.

"Hey Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed as the pony of the hour entered.

"So how was it?" Rarity asked.

"It was awesome." Rainbow took a deep breath.

"Do ya think they'll except ya?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shrugged. "I have no idea. But I really hope they do!" she exclaimed.

"What kind of questions did she ask?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, she asked what I like doing in my spare time."

Applejack snorted. "You didn't tell her about the excursions ya'll Pinkie have, Ah hope."

"What?!" Rainbow shrieked "Why would I tell her that? Her brother, Rapidfire, is waaaaay worse, apparently."

"As if that was possible," Rarity whispered into Twilight's ear. Twilight elbowed the unicorn.

"So what are you all up to?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much," Twilight replied.

"Oh! Well in that case, if you all don't mind," Rainbow said. "I'm gonna head on over to my place and take a snooze."

"See you later Rainbow!" the girls called after her as she flew out through the window.

Rainbow flew back to her massive cloud mansion. As per her usual antics, she slipped in through an open window. Making her way to the kitchen, Rainbow opened the refrigerator and pulled out some bread, lettuce, a tomato and some cheese. One minute and a very hungry pegasus later, Rainbow was sitting in her living room.

Rainbow was completely unaware of the mysterious pony that had been watching her through the kitchen window, and was now hiding within her house.

Rainbow took a sip from the glass of water on the table and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can't a starving pony eat her lunch in peace?" Rainbow asked.

Walking to the door, Rainbow's now sour mood was alleviated some when she discovered Fluttershy outside. Tank was sitting on her back.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Fluttershy said shyly.

"Oh, it's okay," Rainbow replied. "Sorry, I forgot all about Tank in my excitement about today."

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," Fluttershy told Dash.

"Alright. Bye Fluttershy!"

Meanwhile, as Rainbow was going to answer the door, the mysterious pony snuck into the living room holding an open vial of a clear liquid. He poured the liquid into the glass of water and retreated as he heard Rainbow returning.

"Alright Tank, go take a nap, or something, cuz that's what I'm doing soon." Rainbow trotted back to the couch and plopped down. Digging into her lunch, Rainbow stared blankly at the glass of water, as if hoping for it to do something, like sprout wings and perform a Sonic Rainboom.

After finishing her sandwich, Rainbow lifted the glass of water and look a sip. She paused. After taking a sniff, and inspecting the glass deeply, Rainbow shrugged and chugged the whole thing. Then took off down the hallway as she felt nature calling.

After relieving herself, Rainbow carried her plate and glass back to the kitchen to clean them. As she turned on the water, she began to yawn.

"Wow," she yawned. "I guess I'll need that nap."

Rainbow worked quickly to finish washing the plates. She put them away and made her way to her room, but got as far as the door from the living room to the hallway before she keeled over.

"Perfect." The mysterious pony stepped out from his hiding spot and surveyed the unconscious weather mare. "Commencing Phase 2."

* * *

Rainbow moaned as her mind surfaced from dreamless sleep. She could tell that she was lying on her bed.

_"Why is that?"_ She wondered.

Second, as she tried to scratch the back of her head, she found that impossible. Something was wrapped around her hoof, preventing it from moving any closer. Rainbow tried to move her other hooves, but was met with the same results.

Third, when she opened her eyes, the world was black. No light reached her, until she registered the feel of cloth around her head and over her eyes.

Finally, and most disturbingly, her wings were confined.

"What the-"

"Well good afternoon, Rainbow Dash," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Rainbow demanded. "Let me up!"

"I'm afraid that is out if the question as of right now," the voice replied. "As for who I am, _subordinates_ do not address their masters by name."

"Wait," Rainbow said, testing her bonds. "What do you mean-"

"Oh I think you know what I mean," the voice replied, getting closer to her.

Rainbow felt something, about as heavy as a pony climb onto the bed with her. Then she felt somepony lie down on top of her.

"I think you know very well what I mean."


	3. Day One Introductions

Hi readers. Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Rainbow drifted in and out of deep sleep. She had dreamt that she had been tied down to her bed, blindfolded, and seconds away from being taken advantage of. And when she woke up, everything would be normal. She would wake up her living room floor and-

Rainbow's eyes snapped open. Everything was dark.

"No." Rainbow thought. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening!" Rainbow pulled against the rope restraining her front right hoof that she hoped wasn't there. It was still there.

"Yup," Rainbow thought sullenly. "It's happening."

"Good morning," a voice said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Buck the hell off," Rainbow growled.

"That's no way to talk to one's master," the voice replied in sultry tone. "Now, how do you like your eggs?"

Something about his voice seemed familiar, but Rainbow couldn't place it. "I can get my own breakfast." Rainbow wasn't about to let some mysterious pony with questionable intents feed her.

"Go ahead and try."

There was a long pause. Rainbow remained still. Finally, she said, "Sunny side up. One is fine."

"Coming right up!"

Rainbow felt the weight of the stallion leave the bed. As soon as his hoof steps receded, Rainbow pulled with every last ounce of strength she had against the restraint on her right hoof. It wouldn't budge. She tried again, but to no avail. After the third try, Rainbow gave up with a frustrated sigh.

She began to consider her options. "If only I lived closer to town, I could get somepony's attention. But that would bring him in and that could end badly. Hmm. What if I tried to remain stubborn, like I am with Applejack. That could work. He would eventually get bored, and leave. Yes. Small rebellions.

Rainbow's thoughts were interrupted as hoofsteps returned to the room. The smell of eggs and toast made Rainbow's stomach growl.

"Sounds like somepony's hungry."

A minute later, Rainbow was being hoof fed, like when she was a filly.

"Help," she thought. "Please."

* * *

Twilight hummed a happy tune as she trotted around the library, picking up all the stray books still on the table that she never cleaned up from the Crusaders' last study date.

"Those fillies sure do know how to make a mess," Twilight mused. "Maybe they will get their cutie marks in 'mess making'."

Twilight had the whole next week off, and intended to enjoy it. Trotting outside, Twilight stopped. There were clouds still in the sky.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Twilight muttered, making for town square. "She wouldn't get up for anything short of an emergency if the case arose."

Upon reaching the square, Twilight sought out a persian blue pegasus with a shooting star cutie mark.

"Good morning, Cloudchaser," Twilight greeted the pegasus mare.

"Oh! Good morning, Twilight," Cloudchaser replied, startled.

"Hey, uh, can you take over the weather duties for today?" Twilight asked. "Rainbow was probably up partying late last night after her meeting in Cloudsdale. Either that, or she's just tied up somewhere."

Cloudchaser was skeptical, but agreed. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

"Nah," Twilight shrugged. "She's probably just asleep and forgot to set her alarm clock."

"Or she's just tied up somewhere," Cloudchaser added, taking off.

* * *

"No! Stop! NyAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Rainbow wailed.

The mysterious stallion had his hoof pressed against rainbow's flank, the single most reactive spot on her body.

"Having fun?" the sultry voice asked again.

"Fuck you!" Rainbow moaned.

"Suit yourself," the pony replied. "I hope you don't mind if I explore further. There is so much more I want to know… about you."

Rainbow made no sound except for the air rushing in and out of her nose.

A line of kisses made it's way down Rainbow's chest to her stomach. Rainbow had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. The line made it's way down to Rainbow's back left hoof. Once she felt a kiss land on her hoof, Rainbow gave her hoof a firm twitch, striking his lip. He lunged backwards.

"Don't do that again, Dash," the stallion said. "I will forgive it this once." He went back to work, kissing his way up to Rainbow's abdomen, getting uncomfortably close to her vital regions, and down to her other hoof.

Once again, Rainbow kicked his lip.

"All right then. We'll do it that way. But you won't like it!"

"Anything has to be better that being groped by somepony's tongue," Rainbow remarked.

"Oh?" the stallion mused. "Should I have used my tongue?" he asked, digging around in his bag.

Rainbow bit her lip.

The stallion came back. "Since you ignored my warning and defied my wishes, I have decided that, as your master, I must punish you."

Suddenly, Rainbow felt a something slippery slide past her clitoris. It moved in slowly and nothing Rainbow could do would stop it. Finally, the object's advance stopped.

"W-what is that?" Rainbow asked, becoming slightly worried.

"Oh you'll find out in a minute," the stallion replied.

He lay down on top of her. Suddenly, Rainbow felt a maddening vibration from her extremities and gave a yelp. It was a vibrator.

Rainbow's breathing increased rapidly. Her heart rate skyrocketed. And there was nothing she could do about the pony feeling every inch of her body.

"HELP!" she screamed "RAPE!"

The vibrator was abruptly removed. A hoof started stroking Rainbow's shoulder, down to her wing.

"Calm down," he said. "It's all okay. You're fine. I didn't intend to set you off that bad."

"I'll say you did!" Rainbow snarled. "Get the BUCK off of me!"

"Now that's now way to talk to your master," he chided.

"Do you think I care even remotely?"

"I should hope you do."

"Well I don't!" Rainbow grumbled.

"Hmm," the stallion thought. "I think I know how to change that."

* * *

The next few hours were blur in Rainbow's mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. The stallion that Rainbow had decided to call 'the Rapist' had made a quick trip to Ponyville to grab some lunch.

Again, he fed Rainbow by hoof. And Rainbow tried really hard not to bite his hoof.

After that, he said, "There's just one place I haven't explored."

Rainbow felt him lie down on top of her, and and plant a kiss on her lips, slowly getting her to let him in. And the only thing Rainbow remembered before the Rapist's tongue infiltrated her mouth was the scent of apple pie on his breath.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I was a little rushed on this one. Sorry. Please review so I know how I'm doing! Thanks. And don't for get to check out my other story, The Land of Dreams.

Thanks!


	4. Day 2 Distractions

Hi everypony. Here is chapter four. This chapter gets a little more graphic.

Notice: Not for the faint of heart.

Remember to review under a pen name so I can answer any questions you might have.

Enjoy!

* * *

Twilight awoke for the second time that week to cloudy skies.

"Oh Rainbow!" the alicorn complained. "You're out for two days? What gives!"

"Twilight, you okay?" Spike asked, coming in.

"Yeah," Twilight replied.

Twilight trotted to the kitchen as she pondered why Rainbow had failed to clear the skies for two days straight. Upon reaching her kitchen, Twilight quickly cooked a breakfast of a tomato and bell pepper omelet. And after dropping a few diamonds and an emerald into Spike's open mouth, (Spike had a weakness for the green gems and a certain unicorn mare, and the two were not distantly related) Twilight trotted outside to find Cloudchaser again.

"Again?!" the pale lavender pegasus complained. "Doesn't she realize that until she is actually accepted as a Wonderbolt, she is still Ponyville's weather manager?"

"I should hope so!" Twilight replied. "But let's not push her."

Cloudchaser sighed. "I'll just take over until she decides to come out of hibernation."

"Thanks!" Twilight smiled.

* * *

Rainbow was beginning to hate Saturdays. She still woke up tied to her bed. She was still hoof fed. And she hadn't even been allowed to take a quick trip to the bathroom.

Rainbow was so mad, she decided her 'small rebellions' were getting her nowhere.

She growled to herself as she felt the Rapist lay down on top of her.

"You ready?" he asked. Every morning he started by making out with his captive.

Today, Rainbow decided to play along. For now, that is.

She felt his tongue tease her lips, trying to bait Rainbow into letting it in. She held him off for about half an hour until she got bored and decided to launch her three step plan.

Step one, she opened her lips and let the Rapist's tongue enter her mouth and tried desperately not to go straight to step three. But Rainbow also had another problem. An orgasm was building up in her vital regions, threatening to break the rainbow mare's concentration. Fighting both her impulse to jump to step three and the wave of estrogen building up to flood stage, Rainbow thrust her tongue into her oppressor's mouth.

Step two, Rainbow kep the battle in the Rapist's home court. She had to distract him for a while, but with a tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure trying to take over her body, Rainbow had a hard time. She moaned slightly, trying to maintain her position, and almost losing it. And his hooves feeling every inch of her body within reach wasn't making it any easier. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rainbow felt the passion coming from the Rapist. She almost sucombed to it.

Step three, Rainbow began to slowly pull the battle into her own mouth. She could feel herself start to lose the battle with the orgasm. It was slowly gaining ground. Rainbow suddenly began to feel his tongue enter her mouth. But right then, the orgasm broke past and invaded. Rainbow almost lost herself in the storm of pleasure. A loud moan escaped her. And as the cry faded from her throat, Rainbow remembered her plan, and bit down. Hard.

An ear splitting scream broke the silence. The Rapist's tongue was caught between Rainbow's unrelenting jaws. She held on for a long time, until a metallic taste registered in her mouth. Holding on for a second more, Rainbow let him go.

"OWW!" he shrieked. "What the fuck would possess you to do that?!"

Rainbow tilted her head to the sound of his voice. Then she spat the blood in his face. "What the fuch would possess you into trying to rape a pony?!" She growled.

The stallion got off of the bed. Rainbow heard him grumbling to himself behind towel. He began to rummage around in his bag. A moment later, he returned. "Obviously, this will require special attention."

Suddenly Rainbow felt the vibrator enter her vigina. "No!" she yelped. Struggling to pull a hoof free so she had some way of defending herself, Rainbow felt the dreaded object stop. Then she felt the Rapist on top of her.

"Baby," he said. "I am gonna rock your world!"

Rainbow shrieked as she felt the vibrator come to life, much stronger than yesterday! Then the stallion began to caress her head, placing a line of kisses down the side of her neck, and up her right arm.

The wave of estrogen bore down on Rainbow with the force of a full gale. She started hyperventilating and moaning.

"GYAAHAAAHAAAAAAA!" she shouted, barely even registering the kisses working there way to her front left hoof. Amniotic fluid spilled out over the sheets, soaking Rainbow's tail. The Rapist noticed it.

"Somepony is enjoying herself," he giggled.

**"FUCK YOU!"** Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs.** "FUCK YOU!"**

"With pleasure!" the Rapist smiled. He brought a hoof down to Rainbow's vital regions and began to draw the tip of his hoof ever so lightly over her clitolris. Again, Rainbow wailed through her orgasm.

And nopony heard her.

* * *

"Applejack!" Rarity shrieked. "How many times to I have to tell you not to track mud in my boutique?!"

"Heh, sorry Rare," the earth pony replied. "Applebloom's big day is tomorra', an' I wuz jus' wonderin' if I could borrow some ribbons."

Rarity froze. "If you want to give your little sister a birthday party, just a few ribbons is not at all enough!"

Applejack was beginning to regret coming to Rarity. Although the alternative wasn't much safer.

"A birthday for a young filly must be spectacular!"

Applejack hung her head. 'This was a baaaad idea.'

Rarity pulled several rolls of fabric from a shelf, some scissors from a table, a needle and a spool of thread from a cabinet, and a few spools of ribbon. "Go find Pinkie Pie and meet me at the orchard!" she ordered before trotting out.

Applejack sighed. "Great," she moaned. "Now I gotta deal with both a' them."

* * *

"Oo! And streamers! We need more streamers!" The pink pony dropped a roll of streamers into the barrel of her famous doomsday device, the party cannon. She flicked her tail over the fuse, lighting it and sending a blast of confetti and streamers (already cut to the perfect length) flying all over the place.

"AH!" Pinkie shrieked. "This looks amazing!"

Applejack had to admit that the barn actually did look pretty good. "Thank ya'll kindly," she said, looking around.

"Oh don't mention it, Applejack," Rarity smiled, tieing one last ribbon to a post. The ribbon had the same hue as the ribbon in the filly of tomorrow's mane. "Good job with the stream-" Rarity froze when she saw Pinkie. Applejack turned to look.

Pinkie had dug a hole and was reaching into it. Her shoulders, front hooves, and head had disappeared into said hole. When she emerged from the hole, she was holding a triple layer cake with white icing. The frosting was a pinkish red, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Applebloom' neatly written in yellow glaze letters.

Applejack and Rarity could only stare as Pinkie put the cake on the table.

"Pinkie," Rarity managed to say after a moment. "Did you just pull that out of the ground?"

"No, silly," Pinkie giggled. "Cakes don't go in the ground. They go in the fridge!"

Applejack and Rarity exchanged glances and peered into the hole. They were surprised to see the inside of a refrigerator.

Pinkie dropped a pebble into the hole and suddenly the fridge vanished, replaced by the bottom of the hole.

Rarity and AJ looked at each other, unsure of what just happened. Then again, strange things happened around the bizarre pony rather often. Not for the first time, they both began to wonder if Pinkie was secretly a unicorn.

* * *

For what seemed like three eternities, Rainbow was defenseless against both the orgasm from the vibrator, and the hooves of her rapist. Lunch had come and gone. It was well into the evening before Rainbow had regained her breath.

The Rapist was rather satisfied. "Have fun?"

"Fuck you!" Rainbow growled through her teeth.

"Really?" he asked. "Again."

Rainbow moaned and mentally slapped herself. Her started rumbling.

"I'll be right back." The Rapist stood up and hopped off the bed. His hoof steps receded into the kitchen.

By the time he returned, Rainbow was already asleep.

* * *

So there is chapter four. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review.


End file.
